You know what? My life would suck without you
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: Syd having a bad day and she takes it out on Bridge, time later he was kidnapped by the galactic criminal Berok. Then she realizes that her life would suck without him.
1. Bad Day

**A/N: The usual power rangers nothing belongs to me just the idea of the story.**

* * *

Today was one of those days when nothing goes to Sydney Drew. When she woke up in the morning stumbled upon the edge of the bed and slapped one of the toes. Over breakfast spilled juice on the uniform and to top it all today's workout was nothing more and nothing less to do the obstacle course in the mud. It's definitely something cranky to anyone. After training all rangers gathered in the common room.

"I do not get beacause they make us run in the mud, it's disgusting." Syd said annoyed.

"You mean why." Bridge said while eating his second plate of toast a day.

"I and told not correct me, and you could stop eating so much! Think you're fatter!" Syd started yelling at Bridge like he was to blame for his bad day. In other unusual circumstances this would open ask forgiveness, he only made just a simple comment. Besides being told that was gained was of more, because it was not even true he see the same as always but today Syd was upset with the world and he was the victim of her anger.

"What?, Why do you say that? What have I done to you?. Corrected but as you just do not like I not going to correct you more, like you said not to correct you. But that does not mean you tell me fat. Because I'm not or yes? . Never mind, you know you're unbearable, do not talk to me, of course unless it has to do with work otherwise not talk to me. "Bridge said so fast that she barely understood, this came out of the common room upset.

"As if that affects me, do not talk if you want. Do not more you can disappear from the planet and my life if you want, go!" Syd replied screaming.

"They look like an old married couple fighting." Jack commented.

"Who is talking to you!" Syd continued fighting.

"Syd!" said Z.

"What!" Syd said.

Suddenly there was a noise, it was Sky who strongly seriously his SPD handbook .

"Could shut up, and Syd you crossed the line." Sky got up from the seat and left.

At the time the alarm sounded.

"Rangers please report to the command center." could hear Kat's voice through the speakers.

The rangers were reported to Commander Cruger.

"Yes, Sir!" they all said in unison.

"I want you to investigate what happens in the dock and to capture a criminal named Berok ." ordered the commander.

"SPD Emergency!, SWAT mode!" all cried and were transformed into SWAT mode.

* * *

In the dock.

"Follow me." Bridge said while doing strange somersaults.

"No need, has not." Z said to the others.

"Eh, No." Jack replied.

"They knew Berok is wanted in over a million planets?" commented Bridge.

"So many?" said Z.

"Well, maybe just over 10 planets" overdoing it directed Bridge aforesaid.

"Rangers, there trubians in the area." said the commander by communicator.

"It is better we split." Sky suggested.

"Okay, split." Jack ordered

Bridge was on the west pier when suddenly found to Berok.

"I found a Berok, I'm heading there." warned Bridge by the communicator.

The other ranger went to where was Berok.

"Here guys." Said Jack.

But when they arrived at the scene was too late, Berok had kidnapped the green ranger.

"Bridge where are you?" Jack cry but it was in vain he was no longer there.

"As it is not possible Bridge can't be lost. Bridge! Bridge! answer me!." Syd screamed as she knelt and slammed into the ground out of frustration.


	2. Missing

Already at the base Syd was in locked in her room, Z went to check on her because she knew that she was not right.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Z.

Syd was curled up on her bed hugging Peanuts and red-eyed from crying.

"No, everything is my fault, this morning treats to him very badly without deserving it, also told him to disappeared that I did not care and was not true. Now his disappeared and it's my fault." Syd said through tears.

"Syd, I understand that you feel bad about what happened in the morning, but it's not your the occupational risks. Do not have to mourn for that, he is also my friend and I worry but I will not mourn as if it my world ended. Besides we will find him and see. "Z tried to comfort her friend.

"Maybe you're right and it's not my fault, but that alone was not 's Just ... I do feel as if my world ended." said a tearful Syd.

"One moment Syd ... perhaps you're ..." Syd Z started talking but not let her finish.

"Yes Z, and for a long. Thing I will tell you no one knows." Syd said.

"Syd, you amaze me more every day. Can you tell me in confidence that my mouth is a tomb, for some friends are for. No?" Said Z.

"Well when I was in high school before entering the SPD academy , I know Bridge both belonged to a group called New Directions from William McKinley High School. And say that. Well, we were dating for about two months until he enter the SPD academy and I course my last year in high school, after that we went back to see until I enter SPD . "Syd revealed her secret to Z.

"One moment I saw you two once. Jack and me we could not go to the fair and we were looking from the outside and you gave us tickets. I can not believe you are the same people, that I really do not forget." Said one Z surprised.

"Yes, it's true! Did not remember that." Syd said also surprised and a little calmer.

On that Sky play at the door.

"The commander sent Jack to find a Bridge, and a us for Berok so we have no time to lose." Said Sky from the door of the room of the girls.

"Yes, we catch that bastard!" Syd said as she stood up quickly from her bed and walked to the door.

"That's the attitude!" Z said.

* * *

The Rangers went to see Piggy to find information that told them that Berok was in the dock 19 and these were directed towards said dock.  
In a Bridge was closed room it was dark and had no doors or windows. This notice that even had his communicator but this was broken so he had to repair it to try to communicate with someone.

"Ready, well here I go. Jack, you hear me?"

"Where are you?" asked Jack.

"Well in a room, no doors and windows. Just heard some noises the bell of a church, train noise and an alarm." Bridge began to describe the sounds he had heard.

"The train station in New Tech city, near the church. Do not move from there, I'll get you." Jack replied.

When this was preparing to wait for Jack to find him, the walls of the room began to close.

"Ohoh." Bridge said realizing that was increasingly less space in the room.

In the dock 19 were the pink, yellow, blue and omega ranger.

"I can help rangers." Said Berok criminal.

"We came for Bridge and arrest you." Syd said to the criminal.

"Well, going to be disappointed, and your friend has little time left. I wish you luck." Berok said to.

"We do not need luck!" said to Sky.

And started the fight. After a while the fight of the rangers did not yield fruit.

"I think it's time to use SWAT Mode." Suggested Sam.

"Correct." Said Sky.

"SPD SWAT Mode" shouted Sky, Syd, and Z in unison.

The Rangers managed to defeat and were preparing to arrest him but this got the help of Broodwing who sent a robot to help.  
Moreover, the space where Bridge was increasingly reduced more. Jack approached the place where this was located.

"I'll get you." Said Jack.

"Agree because I have 20 seconds of life." Replied Bridge while trying to stop a little movement of the walls.

Jack came to take place and achievement just in time because just when I finish out the walls were closed completely.

"Thanks Jack, only I have a problem. My morpher was broken." Bridge Said as he showed what was left of his morpher, in that R.I.C. came with a new morpher.

"SPD Emergency!, SWAT mode!" Bridge Said, while he transformed into his ranger form.

They went to their ships SWAT and joined the other rangers forming the SWAT Megazord and arrested Berok. Once outside the Zords Bridge headed to take containment card on which was Berok.

Syd approached him and hugged him and said nothing. They held each other even after they unmorph.

"Sorry, did not mean to hurt your feelings, much less anything happen to you. Not that react well, nothing had happened to me in the morning was your fault. Had to almost lose you to realize how much I love you. "Syd was telling Bridge as tears ran down her cheeks without releasing him at any time.

"Already I forget that, you know I'm not resentful, I love you too and much." Bridge replied while wiping the tears from the face of the girl.

"You know the song we sing the day of your prom with the Glee Club? Because I felt so. My life would suck without you." Syd Said as she drew a smile on her face. "

Both approached their faces and gave a long kiss, forgetting that his teammates were watching.

"From that we missed?" Jack said in astonishment at the scene.

"Interesting" Sam Said as he scratched his head, well the helmet in this case.

"I knew they were close, but not quite." Sky Said while passing his astonishment.

Z who already knew, and told Sky "Me no wonder, sometimes true love is closer than you think." while left him thinking of what she had meant.

* * *

**A/N:** To complete the story need to use some of the dialogue of the episode: missing. Also when I mean New Directions, Glee Club or McKinley Institute, are the same from the series Glee is that before had made a SPD and Glee crossover in which Syd and Bridge were known and were part of the Glee Club, and appear briefly Z, Jack and Sky. The story called _Sing with me!_ if you were curious about that part.


End file.
